leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG148
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboard=井硲清高 | director=中村圭三 | art=たけだゆうさく | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG141-AG150 | footnotes=* }} A Chip Off the Old Brock (Japanese: ミズゴロウとモココ！恋の特効薬！？ and ! Wonder Drug of Love!?) is the 148th episode of the , and the 422nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 20, 2005 and in the United States on September 16, 2006. Blurb Brock's Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp while training with Grovyle, but when it shows off its Mud Shot attack, it accidentally hit s a nearby Flaaffy! Luckily, Flaaffy's owner, Mariah, works at a pharmacy that makes Pokémon medicine. Soon Flaaffy is well, but Marshtomp has developed a crush on it! Mariah and her friend McCauley are helping the pharmacy's doctor, using Electric Pokémon to help make medicine. It's not easy, and McCauley is really starting to doubt his abilities. A disguised Team Rocket tries to clean out the pharmacy using Meowth in a Snorlax suit, but McCauley and Brock drive them off. Team Rocket doesn't give up: later that night, they return with a rocket-powered balloon and steal the entire building while Mariah and Flaaffy are still inside! McCauley and his Ampharos leap into the building as it's carried off. Back on the ground, Ash and his friends try to stop Team Rocket, but Pikachu and the doctor's Mareep are hurt when Marshtomp's attack is deflected by Team Rocket's latest device. Up in the flyaway pharmacy, McCauley and Mariah mix up a Pokémon medicine, then toss it to the doctor. The hurt Pokémon are restored to full health, and the Electric Pokémon pool their power to defeat Team Rocket. McCauley now has confidence in himself, but poor Brock and Marshtomp realize that romance with Mariah and Flaaffy will never pass! Yes, everything's definitely back to normal as our friends head towards the next stop on the Battle Frontier! Plot The episode starts with training his together with and his . Grovyle starts using , but Mudkip dodges it. Ash attacks with , which makes a direct hit on Mudkip and it starts to evolve into . Then, Marshtomp attacks Grovyle with but Grovyle dodges it and it hits a . Brock offers to help, but the owner of the Flaaffy did not accept it and instead she ran to her Grandma 's drugstore. Grandma Katie gives Flaaffy a medicine and all its wounds were healed. Ash and Brock immediately apologize and introduce themselves. Then, Brock and Marshtomp hold Mariah and Flaaffy's hands and show attraction. However, Max and May jump in and pull the lovesick twosome away. Then, a guy named McCauley and his come and show his energy medicine to Katie but McCauley didn't mix the Cheri Berry well, and Katie says that she can't sell it. McCauley is very disappointed hearing that from Grandma Katie. Then, plan to steal the medicines in the drugstore. Katie told McCauley to mind the drugstore while she makes medicine. , Max and Brock go with Katie and Mariah, while Ash and train for their next Frontier battle. Then, Katie mixes some ingredients and Brock takes some notes as they watch Katie make medicine. When all the ingredients are mixed Katie puts it into a bottle and uses her 's electricity to purify the medicine. Back at the drugstore, Jessie and James disguise themselves as an old man and a lady, while and are inside a costume. Then, Team Rocket steal and put all of the medicine in the Snorlax costume, but McCauley saw that Meowth and Wobbuffet were inside and that it isn't a real Snorlax. Team Rocket run away with the medicine, but Ash sees them and commands Grovyle to use Bullet Seed to stop them. Team Rocket don't give the medicine to McCauley, so Brock tells Marshtomp to use Mud Shot, and Team Rocket falls to a boat and are carried to a waterfall. During the night, Brock combs Marshtomp and tells him that together with Mariah and Flaaffy they will be good couples. Then, Ash sees electricity at the drugstore so they go there. Inside is Ampharos and McCauley practicing to make medicine but the bottle bursts because of too much electricity. May tells him that it is too late to practice, but McCauley says that he wants to be as good as Katie. Then, he tells everyone a story about when Mariah and him were just little kids and watching Katie make medicine. He wants to be good in making medicine but he always fails. Doctor Katie comes and tells him that he lacks self-confidence and results in failure. McCauley commits to be more confident of himself while suddenly Team Rocket lifts the drug store off the ground. Everyone escapes in time, but they realize that Mariah and Flaaffy are still trapped inside the store. While Team Rocket recites their , McCauley climbs up another house with Ampharos and they both jump inside the open store door. In realization of his attempt, Jessie commands Meowth to "rock their socks off", and Meowth uses the hot air balloon's controls to "shake, rattle, and roll". Because of this, the shelf inside the store rocks and falls down, destroying most of the medicines. Meanwhile, Ash and co. are following the hot air balloon and Marshtomp uses Mud Shot to shoot it down. Meowth retaliates by deploying a protective dish that sends the shots right back to them, injuring both Pikachu and Mareep. Katie quickly asks for some Electric Pokémon medicine to heal the Pokémon but Mariah and McCauley inform her that every medicine got smashed. Katie is angered at this, and Team Rocket only respond by laughing at her nonsense bickering. James's jumps up to the balloon's controls and starts playing with them happily, making the balloon and the store rock even more. McCauley spots two remaining medicines that weren't destroyed, and wonders if he mixed them together they would heal Electric Pokémon. He decides they must take action quickly and that there is no choice. Ampharos, with all his electric might appears to be struggling mixing the medicines, so Flaaffy joins in, but before they are done Team Rocket fixes the balloon Mime Jr. had previously wrecked. Instantly, McCauley throws the newly made medicine to Katie. She heals Pikachu and Mareep and they both deploy a ferocious . Meowth releases once again the dish and sends the attack directly at them, but they dodge in time. Inside the floating store, Ampharos and Flaaffy use the same attack to successfully destroy the balloon engines and make the ship crash down. On ground, Mariah, McCauley, Ampharos, and Flaaffy escape the store to leave Ash and his friends to fight Jessie's and James's . Cacnea attacks with and Seviper uses while Marshtomp uses to crash both of the Pokémon into Team Rocket. Ampharos and Flaaffy use Thunder to immobilize Team Rocket while Pikachu and Mareep also use Thunder to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Mariah realizes that McCauley's confidence was the reason they defeated Team Rocket, and Katie, seeing this, gives the store to them. Brock and Marshtomp are let down. A few days later the store is shown redesigned by their new owners and the final scene shows Ash and his friends saying goodbye to Katie and her family. Major events * 's evolves into and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Brock's Marshtomp Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * McCauley * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (McCauley's) Trivia * Pokémon Symphonic Medley plays when and McCauley create medicine for and , who had been injured by . * The dub title is a spoof of the old saying "A Chip Off the Old Block". The line was used earlier in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! by to describe Forrest. * and are both in the , meaning that they can indeed breed. * This is the first episode to include in 's , replacing . * As of this episode, all of the main characters' Hoenn starter Pokémon are in their middle evolutionary stage. * This is the first episode that Brock's Marshtomp has learned a new move since its debut, 123 episodes ago. * Amazon Video calls this episode "A Chip Off the Old brock", with a lowercase B in Brock. Errors * The scene when tells his to use Leaf Blade is mirrored. * 's Pokédex incorrectly refers to Marshtomp as the Mud Pokémon instead of the Mud Fish Pokémon. This was fixed in later airings. * Max incorrectly calls an Earth-type attack in the dub instead of a attack. However, this error was corrected for all subsequent airings. * In one of the scenes, shortly after Flaaffy was healed, Ash's gloves were skin-toned, making it appear as if he only had green wristbands on. * When May drags Marshtomp off screen, her gloves are missing. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=ब्रोक एक बार फिर से फस गया |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 148 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Keizō Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Der Zauberlehrling es:EP425 fr:AG148 ja:AG編第148話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第147集